Jeremy Gilbert
Jeremy Gilbert jest przybranym bratem i biologicznym kuzynem Eleny Gilbert, medium oraz łowcą wampirów. Jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi są Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood oraz Bonnie Bennett, która jest również jego dziewczyną. Od kiedy powrócił do świata żywych, mieszkał w pensjonacie Salvatorów wraz ze swoją siostrą oraz braćmi Salvatore, jednak postanowił się przeprowadzić do Tylera. Wczesne lata życia Jeremy urodził się 13 października 1993 roku, jako pierworodny syn Mirandy i Graysona Gilbert. Oboje od zawsze chcieli mieć dziecko, dlatego dwa lata wcześniej, wierząc, że jest to niemożliwe by Miranda zaszła w ciążę, zaadoptowali Elenę. Jako młody nastolatek, Jeremy był obdarzony talentem do rysowania, lecz po śmierci rodziców, popadł w ciężką depresję, zażywając narkotyki i pijąc ciągle alkohol. Przez pewien czas spotykał się z Vicki Donovan, z którą miał kontakt seksualny, jednak później dziewczyna z nim zerwała, ponieważ zaczęła spotykać się z Tylerem Lockwoodem. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= Poznajemy Jeremiego podczas bardzo trudnego okresu w jego życiu, mianowicie po utracie rodziców. Jako sposób radzenia sobie z wypadkiem, zaczął handlować i zażywać narkotyki. Był zakochany w Vicki Donovan, młodszej siostrze Matta, która również zażywała narkotyki. Vicki odrzucała Jeremiego i ciągle spotykała się z Tylerem, który tak na prawdę nic do niej nie czuł. W późniejszych odcinkach Vicki przekonuje się do Jeremiego, ale niedługo po tym zostaje przemieniona w wampira przez Damona, a potem zabita przez Stefana. Elena w obawie o szczęście brata prosi Damona o zauroczenie Jeremiego, tak aby zapomniał o Vicki i wiódł spokojne i szczęśliwe życie. Alaric, nowy nauczyciel historii, chcąc dać szansę poprawy oceny semestralnej Jeremiego, zleca mu napisanie wypracowania. Podczas pracy nad wypracowaniem w bibliotece Jeremy spotyka Annę, która później się w nim zakochuje, z wzajemnością. Po pocałowaniu Anny, widzi, że jej twarz się zmienia. Po tym zdarzeniu zaczyna się intensywnie interesować wampirami. Zaprasza Annę do swojego domu i podczas gotowania umyślnie tnie się w rękę. Po odkryciu tego, że Anna jest wampirem pozwala jej się napić swojej krwi z ręki, jednak Jenna przerywa im wchodząc do domu.Jeremy postanawia namówić Annę, żeby przemieniła go w wampira. |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= |-|Sezon 5= Wygląd zewnętrzny Jeremy jest przystojnym młodym mężczyzną. Jest wysoki oraz dobrze zbudowany. Posiada ciemno brązowe włosy oraz oczy. Osobowość Początkowo był normalnym chłopakiem, nie sprawiającym większych problemów. Miał świetny kontakt ze swoją siostrą Eleną i rodzicami. Jednak po stracie obojga rodziców zaczął się buntować. Od tamtej pory zaczął mieć problemy z narkotykami i alkoholem. Zamknął się w sobie i zaczął wagarować. Był zakochany w Vicki Donovan, dziewczynie Tylera Lockwooda, przez co doszło miedzy nimi do bójki. Zdolności *'Medium' - *'Znak łowcy' - *'Klątwa łowcy' - *'Siła' - *'Szybkość' - *'Zręczność' - *'Odporność na perswazję' - *'Umiejętności bojowe' - Słabości *'Śmiertelność' - Wystąpienia Sezon 1 *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Sezon 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Sezon 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Sezon 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother's Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Pictures of You'' (Silas przybrał jego ciało) *''The Walking Dead'' (duch) *''Graduation'' Sezon 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' * 500 Years of Solitude *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' }} Relacje Bonnie Bennett Bonnie jest dziewczyną Jeremy'ego oraz najlepszą przyjaciółką jego siostry, Eleny. Jego relacje z Bonnie od początku były dobre, chociaż dziewczyna uważała za dziwne umawianie się z młodszym bratem swojej przyjaciółki. Anna Elena Gilbert Damon Salvatore thumb|185px|Jeremy gra na konsoli z Damonem.Damon to były współlokator Jeremy'ego i były chłopak jego siostry, Eleny. Od czasu przeprowadzki Gilbertów do pensjonatu Salvatore'ów i od momentu, w którym Elena zamieszkała w akademiku, Damon sprawował opiekę nad Jeremy. Były momenty, kiedy wampir traktował go jak młodszego brata oraz był jego mentorem. Po śmierci Alarica, pokazał mu jak walczyć i zabijać wampiry. Chronił go i starał się utrzymać go przy życiu, ponieważ wiedział, że Jeremy to ostatnia i najbliższa osoba dla Eleny. Po tym jak Katherine w ciele Eleny zrywa z Damonem, próbuje dzięki pomocy Enzo zabić Jeremy'ego, jednakże Jeremy zostaje ocalony. Młody Gilbert postanawia wyprowadzić się z pensjonatu, ponieważ nie chce już mieszkać wraz ze Salvatorem. Vicki Donovan Matt Donovan Tyler Lockwood Ciekawostki Przypisy Kategoria:Rodzina Gilbert Kategoria:Zabici przez Damona Salvatore Kategoria:Zabici przez Elenę Gilbert Kategoria:Uczniowie MFHS Kategoria:Łowcy wampirów Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Medium Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Zabici przez Silasa Kategoria:Zabici przez Bonnie Bennett Kategoria:Członkowie Bractwa Pięciu Kategoria:Zabici przez Elizabeth Forbes